1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a transceiver, and more particularly, relates to a transceiver comprising an impedance adjustment device for maintaining optimal antenna efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the help of advanced mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices becomes more common. Mobile devices usually includes wireless communication function for satisfying the demands of users, Some mobile devices provide a long-distance wireless communication, for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems with frequency bands as 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some mobile devices provide a short-distance wireless communication, for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems with frequency bands as 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
An antenna for wireless communication is an essential component in a mobile device. Generally, the antenna should be worked in a clearance region without any conductive objects therearound. However, the mobile device usually contacts with user's hand or head in practice. If the antenna contacts with other media or the antenna is disposed adjacent to a conductive object, the impedance of the antenna will be changed and may cause signal weakness or huge power consumption accordingly.